1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supports. More specifically, it relates to a fan support having a quick release mechanism to facilitate adjustment of the angle of tilt of an electric fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As will be seen, the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,462, issued to Janisse on Mar. 26, 1991, shows a fan guard having a quick mount mechanism. The mechanism allows for quick removal of the fan guard. By contrast, the device of the instant invention provides a tilt adjustment mechanism in which the desired angle of tilt may be effectively and quickly achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,262, issued to Havens on Oct. 1, 1991, shows a cymbal tilt adjustment mechanism. The mechanism has a main body with a threaded axially movable actuator disposed therein having an integral handle, the actuator being connected to a sliding block which contains a contacting member which causes the cymbal to tilt in response to turning of the actuator handle. By contrast, the device of the instant invention provides a tilt mechanism having a quick release mechanism which is movable between a first or locked position where the tilt angle of the fan cannot be adjusted, and a second position allowing for free movement of the fan to the desired angle of tilt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,716, issued to Stewart et al. on Jan. 24, 1995, shows a quick release axle attachment for a vehicle wheel. A spring loaded cam actuated assembly is movable between locked and free positions. When in the free position the wheel can be removed. By contrast, the device of the instant invention contemplates a quick release mechanism where the mechanism is movable between locked and free positions, the fan or other article to be supported being free to tilt or rotate on an axis when the mechanism is in the free position and being locked in position when the mechanism is in the locked position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,382, issued to Patton on Jun. 15, 1976, shows a fan support which allows for free rotation or tilting of the fan on a horizontal axis. The support allows for almost 360.degree. rotation. By contrast, the device of the instant invention allows for tilting of the fan only when the quick release mechanism is in the free position. A tilt limiting mechanism limits the rotation of the fan when the quick release mechanism is in the free position.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,652 issued to Chiu et al. on May 3, 1994, shows a support for a high velocity fan. The support appears to have a tilt limiting mechanism but does not appear to have a quick release mechanism or means for maintaining the desired angle of tilt. By contrast, the instant invention contemplates a support having both a means for releasably maintaining the desired angle of tilt and a tilt limiting mechanism.
It will be noted that none of the prior art devices shows a support having a quick release mechanism which allows for selective rotation of the article to be supported between predetermined limit stops.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.